Memories
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: — tendrás un hermanito.— Dijo Miranda sin poder esconderla felicidad en su voz.—y va a necesitar de ti, no te sentirás aburrida nunca más.—Le explicó—Prométeme que le cuidaras y a cambio puedo prometerte algo, Si tu estas allí para él, No importa lo que pase, o que los separe, te puedo prometer que él siempre va a estar alli para ti.— la pequeña sonrió Radiante. —Lo prometo mami.—
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, **aquí de nuevo esta esta loca escritora, con una historia un poco fuera de mi zona de seguridad, No, no es un Delena, no quiero ni comenzar a explicar como me siento acerca de su relación ahora mismo, solo me basta con decir que sigo odiando a todos los que tuvieron la brillante idea de todo lo que ha pasado desde que esos dos se acostaron (comenzando con la metiche de Caroline).

**Y, a Jeremy se lo han cargado señores,** no sabemos si definitivamente, pero si me lo preguntais yo creo que esta es la vencida, pero ¿quien sabe? ya todos sabeis que el fatalismo es lo mio, acá va un idea que surgió de la nada (como la mayoria de las cosas que se me ocurren) y..bueno, lean, ya entenderan.

**por otro lado mis queridos lectores, voy de a dos en dos, es lunes, oh bueno, martes, la intención seria que para eL jueves con el nuevo capitulo ya este Escrito este terminado, para saber si Jeremy nos deja para siempre o no, disfrútenlo, a mi me aguó los ojos imaginarlo y escribirlo, espero que les guste, y espero de todo corazón que no piensen que apesto escribiendo algo que no sea Delena, les tengo algo preparado, pronto, pronto sabrán.**

Sin mas que acotar,** TVD **no me pertenece.

**!A leer!**

**Memories.**

**1.-The beginning.**

Mami está enferma. _¿Qué tenía mami? ¿Era algo malo? _¿Por qué_ no podía verla? _Apretó sus diminutas palmas y las mantuvo a cada lado de su cuerpo, quería desesperadamente ver a mami, se sentía pegajosa, porque papá le compro un helado, arrugó el ceño, papá debía de haber sabido que ella era un lio comiendo helado, mami siempre lo sabía, mami siempre la ayudaba a comer helado, pero sin mami, el helado era solo una espesa cosa fría, ni siquiera era divertido y ahora solo tenía el rostro pegajoso y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros castaño, no como el bonito y liso cabello de Miranda.

Pero eso no era todo, estaba en un hospital, Arrugó la nariz, _odiaba los hospitales._ Tan blancos y simples, papi decía que era porque todos los que estaban allí tenían gusto de colores diferentes, y por ello, para que ninguno se molestase, habían decidido pintarlo de blanco, porque a todos les gustaba el blanco, Era estúpido, el rosa era muy bonito también, y ¿a quién no le gustaba el rosa? Estaba claro que Caroline y Bonnie lo amaban, y Matt, Bueno, Matt decía que el Rosa estaba bien, aunque el prefería el azul, sin embargo, un bien era algo.

_¿Porque aquel lugar era tan tenebroso?_

Se tragó sus lágrimas, y bajó la mirada, no quería parecer una niña llorona, mama se entristecida cuando ella lloraba, mama estaba enferma y no era bueno hacerla sentir triste ¿verdad? Estaba allí sentada en aquella horrenda silla blanca, demasiado alta, sus pies ni por asomo tocaban el piso, ya era una niña grande así que esto del tamaño era un verdadero problema, Mama decía que eventualmente pasaría, y que sería tan alta como ella, eso siempre la hacía sentir feliz, mami era muy alta, y toda la ropa se veía hermosa en ella, tan esbelta y radiante, mami era muy bella, no era difícil el ver porque papi era tan torpe la mayor parte del tiempo en la que ella estuviese presente.

Contó hasta cien, eso siempre ayudaba, soñó con su cuarto, su cama, sus juguetes, todo estará bien, papi dijo que todo estaría bien, mami va a estar bien, porque los doctores mágicos siempre hacen sentir bien a la gente, son genios.

—Elena.—

Sus grandes y redondos ojos marrones se abrieron como platos, dándole una apariencia incluso más joven de la que sus dos años le otorgaban, era mami, sentada a su lado, Sonriente, muy sonriente, mami estaba feliz, ¡Mami estaba bien!

El alivió atravesó su cuerpo, y sin poderlo contenerlo más las lágrimas atravesaron sus mejillas, EL rostro de su madre se enterneció, y casi en el mismo instante en el que miranda extendió sus manos, el pequeño cuerpo de Elena se abalanzo sobre ella.

—Oh, Cariño.— Susurró— Estoy bien, De hecho, Estoy muy, muy bien.—

—Te extrañe, Papi no sabe darme Helado.—

Su madre rió.

—Nada que un buen Baño no pueda arreglar.— Dijo miranda, y su expresión cambió a una más seria.— Elena, Debo hablar contigo.—

Elena la miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos, y su boca fuertemente apretada en un puchero, su expresión más adulta, asintió lentamente.

— Dentro de los próximos meses mami va a tener que cuidarse más, va a comer más, y se pondrá grande, gigante, y luego, cuando mami este realmente inmensa, vamos a volver aquí, y luego de unas horas podremos regresar a casa pero nuestra familia habrá cambiado.—

_¿Cambiar? No entendía, ¿porque cambiar? A ella le gustaba mucho su familia tal y como estaba, ¿cambiar de casa? ¿Cambiar de juguetes? ¿Qué tipo de cambio?_

Su madre, reconociendo el desconcierto siguió.

— Seremos más Elena, Vas a tener un pequeño hermanito.— Dijo sin poder esconderla felicidad en su voz.— Jugaras con él, Y deberás tomarte muy enserió tu papel de hermana mayor, va a necesitar de ti, de mí, y de todos, pero no todo es responsabilidad, el estará allí para jugar contigo, abrazarte, no te sentirás aburrida nunca más.—

_Un hermanito, ¡Genial! Caroline y Bonnie también querrían jugar con él, y entonces serian cinco, y nunca más tendría que pelearse porque Matt no quisiese jugar al té, Porque su hermanito podría jugar con Matt._

La pequeña sonrió abiertamente como reflejo a la felicidad que irradiaba su madre.

—Una última cosa Elena.— Dijo su madre en un susurro. _Lo que sea, pensó la niña.—_ Prométeme que Estarás allí para él, Que lo cuidaras, Él será siempre más pequeño que tú, mas inexperto, tu conocerás mas del mundo y más rápido, y el necesitará ayuda, y a cambio puedo prometerte algo, Si tu estas allí para él, No importa lo que pase, o que los separe, te puedo prometer que él siempre estará allí para ti.—

_Hecho._

—Seré la mejor hermana mayor del mundo mundial mami, ¡Lo prometo!—

_Lo prometo._

_Lo prometo._

_Lo prometo…_

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-Hurt**

Su rodilla estaba raspada, y las lágrimas corrían por sus pequeñas y regordetas mejillas, mezcladas con la tierra que había estado en sus manos y que se había transferido a su cara en su intento fallidos de parar el llanto.

Oh, esto le rompía el corazón.

—Shh.—Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaba la raposa Herida.—Vas a estar bien.

Recogió su cabello con la coleta que segundas atrás había estado en su muñeca y con mucho cuidado se acercó a la herida, no quiso tocar, aterrada hasta el último momento, no quería hacerlo llorar, jamás le había gustado escucharlo llorar.

Se sentía tan inútil, ella no era un doctor, ¿y si hacia algo mal? Acallaba el llanto con su puño, sus piernas regordetas aun no lo sostenían de manera estable, Estaba comenzando a caminar, y con ello, las caídas frecuente también dieron inició pero mamá siempre había estado allí para curarlo, mami estaba en el supermercado, y ella se suponía debía cuidar su hermanito, pero El pequeño Jeremy era algo así como un Tren torpe en movimiento, jamás paraba a pesar de que no andaba nada bien, nada lo detenía cuando el sostenerse sobre sus piernas era la cosa más fascinante que alguna vez vio.

_Sangre había sangre. La sangre la aterraba._

Pero ella era la mejor hermana del mundo mundial y tenía que ser valiente, porque una mejor hermana del mundo mundial no podía ser cobarde, no cuando se trataba de defender a su hermano.

Tomó entre sus manos el pañuelo húmedo que había traído en un tazón y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Jer esto va a doler.— Dijo.— Pero es necesario, yo jamás…—_valiente Elena, Valiente.—_Mira, si no lo limpio va a infectarse, y va a doler más y….—

_Jeremy ni siquiera podía entender la mitad de las palabras que le estaba diciendo._

Con mano firme y luego de un largo respiro, tocó la herida con el paño y lo deslizó para retirarla tierra, el grito de Jeremy hizo que su estómago se revolviese y las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos.

—¡Lele!—

Las manos le temblaban, No podía, no podía con esto…¿iba a hacer?

—¿Elena?—

—¿Mamá?— Miro hacia la puerta trasera de la casa esperanzada, allí estaba su salvación, Mami, parada en el pórtico trasero.—El solo estaba, y yo, luego la sangre, yo no podía mama, ¡no podía!.— Los sentimientos se aglomeraban en su pecho.

—Tranquila cariño, No hay problema.—

_Mama siempre sabía qué hacer._

_Siempre._

_Siempre._

_No sabría qué sucedería si algún día le faltaba._

_Algún día._

_Algún día…_

_**Continuará.**_

_**Primera parte lista.**_

_**¿ Merece comment?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.-Never Alone At Night.**

Llovía a cantaros y los truenos iluminaban el cielo y se colaban por su ventana, Elena se acurrucaba en su cama, intentando hacerse tan pequeña como para que los monstruos de debajo de su cama no notasen su existencia.

Quería correr, y detenerse solo frente al cuarto de sus padres, admitir que tenía miedo, que aunque tuviese ocho años la lluvia la seguía asustando como nada, pero ella debía ser el ejemplo, ella una niña grande, lo suficiente como para que la bastante aterradora oscuridad no le diese miedo en lo absoluto.

Se abrazó a si misma aún más fuerte, _solo duerme Elena, Solo Duerme._

Dos golpes en su puerta casi la hacen gritar, se escondió aún más profundamente entre sus sabanas, aterrada, _te lo imaginaste Elena, es solo tu imaginación. _ Estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenía que llorar tanto?.

_Toc, Toc. Dos nuevos Golpes._

_Valiente Elena, Valiente._

Se levantó lentamente, y con sumo cuidado se deslizo dentro de sus pantuflas rosa de conejos, cada paso hacia que su corazón resonase en su pecho, No quería ir, pero era una niña grande, las niñas grandes hacen eso, son independientes, no temen.

Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta un escalofrió la atravesó, lo giró lentamente y la abrió solo un poco, lo suficiente para asomar un ojo.

_Nada._

Intento cerrarla puerta de nuevo, pero algo se lo impedía, miro hacia el marco y entre él y la puerta estaba un carrito de juguete, miró de nuevo hacia afuera y allí, tambaleándose en la oscuridad del pasillo estaba una pequeña figura con Pijamas de osos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

—¿Lena?— Pregunto con la voz Difusa porque su pulgar se encontraba en su boca.

—¿Jer?— El alivio recorrió su cuerpo, no era un monstruo, ni siquiera un fantasma, Era solo Jeremy, El pequeño y dormitante Jeremy.—¿Que sucede?—

A Jeremy se le cerraban los ojos, Elena dudaba incluso que supiese del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— Pesadilla.— Susurró.—Lluvia.— Dijo apuntando hacia la ventana.

Elena rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado.

—Ven aquí.— Le dijo y Jeremy camino junto a ella.

Una vez acostada en su cama, la pequeña estiró la colcha y le murmuro un "Adentro", Jeremy se escabulló dentro de la sabana y se acurrucó en su pecho, Elena suspiró, El miedo se había ido, y el sueño había regresado con creces, tanto que se sentía incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Jeremy?—

—¿qué?—

—Podías haberte ido con mama ya sabes.—

—no.—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Tu nunca vas con mama.— Su ceño estaba fruncido.

_Pequeño orgulloso._

—yo también tengo miedo sabes.—

—Tu alejas a los monstruos.—

_¿lo hacía? Bueno, si con ello el podía dormir bien._

—Siempre para ti jer.—Susurró.— Nadie te hará daño.— Dijo antes de dormirse.

_Nadie…_

_Nadie…_

_Nadie._

_**Continuará.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**5.-Support.**

A veces, Bueno, la mayoría de las veces, cuando se tiene una pesadilla, y se sabe que se la tiene, uno intenta desesperadamente despertarse, porque aun cuando sabes que no es real, sigues sin querer ver lo que tu cerebro tiene preparado para ti, porque tú eres tu cerebro, porque solo él conoce tus más oscuros secretos, y porque eso le da la clave para ponerte de rodillas ante él, tu eres el único que puede pasarse factura a ti mismo.

Despertar es la única escapatoria, pero eso es solo la mayoría de las veces.

_Siempre hay una excepción a la regla que la confirma. ¿No?_

Pues, Eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Elena.

Tres días, Tres días completos inconsciente, en la nada, flotando, desentendida de sí misma, no pudo haber sabido quien era, ni de dónde venía, que había hecho, ni que existía un mundo fuera de su propia cabeza, solo suspendida en el interior de su mente sin entender el porqué.

¿Qué le impedía despertar? ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Los médicos le explicaban a Jeremy que de forma física, su hermana se encontraba ya en perfecto estado, entonces ¿Qué pasaba? Algo psicológico dijeron, palabras como autoaislamiento y protección mental salieron a flote en aquella perorata de explicación científica, pero Jeremy no se forzó en entender, Jeremy no quería entender, Porque él tenía dos Padres en la morgue y a una hermana total y completamente inconsciente.

_Estaba solo, mamá no estaba, papá no estaba, y Elena, La única que nunca, nunca ni siquiera en la noche más profunda y oscura lo había abandonado, estaba tendida en una cama luciendo como un completo cadáver._

Alguien debía explicarle a los médicos que aquella palidez mortífera, aquellos labios agrietados y aquel cabello totalmente enmarañado, agregado al evidente hecho de que su hermana respiraba tan lenta y pausadamente que era imposible separarla de un cadáver a menos que uno concentrase la vista en su pecho no era exactamente la definición de perfecto estado.

_Ella puede despertar en cualquier momento. _Dijeron ellos.

¿Entonces porque no despertaba?

_No quería despertar._

Porque lo primero que sintió al hacerlo fue el infierno, el infierno en sus pulmones, llamas, fuego ardiente y crepitante en su pecho, las llamas eran tan intensas que incluso podía sentir como lamian su garganta, como un cachorro sediento, era insoportable, ni siquiera la dejaba pensar.

_Ojala el fuego se hubiese mantenido en su lugar, ojala ella se hubiese quedado en el infierno oscuro, porque ningún dolor en el mundo se comparaba al dolor de estar realmente despierta._

Porque, a veces, bueno, la mayoría de las veces, despertar era la anhelada escapatoria de la pesadilla, el final de esta, cuando sentías tu cálida y cómoda cama debajo de ti, la manta suave recubriendo y cobijando tu cuerpo, la protección de tu cuarto, cuando el momento de susurrarte _todo está bien, todo está bien, solo ha sido un sueño_ llegaba cuando podías levantarte de la cama, disfrutar de un Café caliente o un delicioso jugo de naranja y decir bueno, Todo está bien.

Porque cuando el fuego se fue y Elena Gilbert finalmente despertó, la única cama debajo de ella, era una blanca, estéril y fría cama de hospital, las sabanas eran traslucidas y ásperas en su piel, moría de frío, porque el frio estaba dentro de ella, palideciéndola, matándola en vida, y sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos la atormentaban.

_Elena siempre había sido una chica muy perspicaz y de mente rápida._

Y cuando despertó, y vio a su hermano dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su fría mano, cuando sintió su piel, con la barba creciente áspera, cuando vio las ojeras en sus ojos y sus facciones demacradas, lo desaliñado de su ropa, en ese instante lo supo, supo que sus padres debieron de haber estado allí en aquel momento, supo, que en circunstancias normales su madre jamás hubiese permitido que el tuviese una mala noche, o que estuviese así de descuidado.

En ese instante lo supo, sus padres no estaban allí porque no podían estarlo, y Jeremy se encontraba así porque no había habido nadie que cuidase de él, nadie vivo o consiente al menos.

Sus padres estaban muertos, idos, no iban a regresar, jamás volverían, y lloró, lloró porque se lo permitió, lloró porque era una niña, lloró porque tenía solo dieciséis y quería a sus padres, lloró aunque eso no era lo que Jeremy necesitaba, lloró aunque sabía que estaba traicionando su promesa de servir siempre de ejemplo para su hermano.

Lloró sintiendo como el dolor y la mortandad se deslizaban sobre sus hombros, lloró mientras el peso de su nueva vida como huérfana tomaba solidez en su mente, y ni siquiera paro cuando lo mentalizo, permitió que su mente cambiara, y que el dolor anidara en su pecho sórdidamente, un dolor lento, constantes, mortificante pero vivible.

Y solo cortó su llanto cuando su hermano tomo su mano fuertemente, recordándole donde estaba, y que era ella ahora quien debía cuidar totalmente de él.

— Lo siento Jer.— Sollozó— Lo siento tanto.—

_Lo siento por romper mi promesa, lo siento por no estar allí para ti, lo siento por no haberte apoyado, lo siento por haber quedado inconsciente, lo siento por haberme permitido llorar frente a ti._

Jeremy, su hermano, ya no lucia como Jeremy, la inocencia de sus ojos había sido arrebatada, la muerte los había golpeado en la cara, fuerte y conciso, pero no lloraba, solo la observaba, cansado pero efervescente.

—No importa Elena, No importa, No estamos solos.— Dijo con un voz estrangulada.

_Ahora era Jeremy quien contenía las ganas de llorar, ahora era Jeremy quien escondía el miedo, ahora era Jeremy quien se obligaba a ser valiente._

y el recuerdo golpeo a Elena tan fuerte que la hizo estremecerse.

"—_Una última cosa Elena.— Dijo su madre en un susurro. Lo que sea, pensó la niña.— Prométeme que Estarás allí para él y a cambio puedo prometerte algo, Si tu estas allí para él, No importa lo que pase, o que los separe, te puedo prometer que él siempre estará allí para ti.—"_

Su madre le había hecho esa promesa, pero ella jamás la tomó en serio, incluso con el tiempo, se acostumbró a que fuera Jeremy quien siempre necesitaba de ella, y no le hubiese importado, era su hermano y ella lo iba a proteger hasta del infierno.

Ella lo había protegido, siempre y ahora ella estaba rota, y él se había levantado como una torre, como un muro, para protegerla a ella.

_Elena Si tu estas allí para él…_

_Te puedo prometer que él siempre estará allí para ti._

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro.— Dijo Jeremy mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.— Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, Tu cuidas mi espalda, Siempre lo has hecho, Ahora yo puedo cuidar la tuya.— Susurró.

Y Elena se aferró a él y a sus palabras, como un náufrago a la orilla, con uñas y dientes, a su hermano, a aquel pedacito de familia que tenía, su hermano con el hermoso cabello chocolate de su madre y con la bondad y el carisma de su padre.

A su hermano, A su hogar en la tierra.

_Siempre…_

_Siempre…_

_Siempre._

_**Continuará.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Este **capítulo les podrá sonar algo incoherente, pero , lo hice teniendo en cuenta que Elena parece estar en shock, perdía entre recuerdos y el presente, aturdida, no piensa con ninguna coherencia, esta aturdida por el dolor, espero que dicho esto sean capaces de entender el capítulo.

Disfruten el final, tanto como yo llore con ello.

**si Natasha, esto es para ti Te odio profundamente por obligarme a escribir el final rapido para que lo pudiese leer, pero creo que mejor no me pudo haber salido, si esto tiene errores es por ti.**

**te quiero caballito, espero que llores como una loca.**

**6.- Pain**

Siempre…

Siempre…

Siempre…

"— _Seremos más Elena, Vas a tener un pequeño hermanito.—"_

"—_Si tu estas allí para él te puedo prometer que él siempre estará allí para ti.—"_

Pero ella no había estado.

No, no, no, Había fallado, se había ido, se había olvidado de la regla número uno, ser la mejor hermana del mundo mundial, no era una hermana, nunca más, ya no era, ni siquiera estaba viva, no era hermana, no era nada, no era nadie.

"—_Shh.—Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaba la raposa Herida.—Vas a estar bien."_

No, no iba a estarlo, esto no era una rodilla raspada, esto no era una herida que ella pudiese limpiar, esto era mucho peor, mucho, mucho, mucho.

"—_¿Elena?—_

—_¿Mamá?— Miro hacia la puerta trasera de la casa esperanzada, allí estaba su salvación, Mami, parada en el pórtico trasero.—El solo estaba, y yo, luego la sangre, yo no podía mama, ¡no podía!.— Los sentimientos se aglomeraban en su pecho._

—_Tranquila cariño, No hay problema.—_

_Mama siempre sabía qué hacer."_

Mama no estaba, Mama estaba muerta, todo era un desastre, Miranda hacia que todo fuese fácil, que todo fuese tan divertido y sencillo, pero Miranda estaba ahogada debajo del puente, y Grayson También, lo único que quedaba de ellos era una pila de carne descompuesta tirada en un ataúd, solo eso, miranda no podía ayudar.

Nadie ayudaba, nadie podía, no en este mundo, y nadie del otro quería, ¿Quién? Nadie, nadie, sola, estaba sola, estaba realmente sola.

Miranda, Grayson, Jenna, Jhon, Isobelle, Todos se había ido de sus manos como agua, arrancando pedazos de su pecho sin anestesia alguna, dejando un dolor sordo, torturante, únicamente soportable porque se supone que debía hacerlo.

_Porque había prometido hacerlo._

Rondaba la casa, dando vueltas a su alrededor, cada esquina, cada muro, cada cuadro, cada maldita cosa, un recuerdo, una frase, un momento, nadie se iba a acercar, nadie lo iba a tocar, era suyo, todo era suyo, era su viva ¡nadie más iba a arrebatarle nada! Todo, absolutamente lo que estaba en su casa era suyo, todo, También Jeremy, Jeremy que dormía apaciblemente en el sillón, como un buen chico, Durmiendo descansando.

No, no, no, no, No dormía, no estaba durmiendo ¡maldita sea no dormía!

¿Por qué no dormía? Debería estar durmiendo, era tarde, era muy tarde, un adolescente como el debería estar durmiendo a esta hora, mañana había instituto, y una mala noche de sueño le impediría dormir, no, no, no, Jeremy debía terminar sus estudios, Jeremy estaba bien Jeremy debía dormir.

¡Era su culpa! ¡Era toda su maldita culpa que Jeremy no estuviese durmiendo!

Jeremy no dormía, todo en él lo delataba, Jeremy no estaba durmiendo.

Sus piernas se abalanzaron hasta dentro de la casa, tan rápido que estaba a un lado del sillón incluso antes de haber terminado de decidirlo, allí estaba, Jeremy, Jer, su pequeño jer, el bebe Jer, su hermanito, Su pequeño pedacito de familia.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó.

Jeremy estaba frio, Jeremy estaba muy frio.

No, no, no, Jeremy podría enfermarse si pasaba mucho frio.

Tomó la manta sobre la mesilla, la pequeña manta azul de Jeremy, aquella manta que usaba en la cuna cuando era bebe, antes era prácticamente imposible separarlo de aquel pedazo de tela, lo arropó con ella, la manta era muy pequeña, Elena frunció el ceño, no,no,no, la manta debería servir por ahora.

—Todo está bien Jer.— Susurró calmadamente.

Si, si, si, todo estaba bien.

Elena colocó su rostro en el pecho de Jeremy abrazándolo de nuevo, nada, nada, nada, Jeremy no dormía, nada, nada, nada.

Elena salió disparada hacia atrás, su espalda confronto a la pared de la sala.

¿Nada? ¿Nada? ¿Por qué nada?

No, no, no, Jeremy solo estaba durmiendo, solo dormía, duerme, duerme, Jeremy solo duerme.

No. _Dijo una pequeña voz en su mente._

_Cállate, respondió Elena._

_No, sabes que él no está bien._

—_¡Cállate!— grito Elena a la nada.—¡Todos cállense!—_

_Cállense cállense cállense cállense cállense_ _cállense_ _cállense_ _cállense_ se susurró a sí misma.

Él duerme, él solo duerme.

Pero no, Jeremy no estaba durmiendo, Jeremy estaba muerto, muerto, porque su piel estaba gris, porque su cuerpo estaba rígido, porque su corazón no latía, porque aquella sala estaba fría, porque aquella casa era solo un infierno de recuerdo, Jeremy estaba muerto, tan muerto como ella y sus padres en aquel puente, muerto, muerto, ido, para siempre.

—¡No! El duerme.— Gritó Elena.—El solo está dormido, El está bien, Bien, bien.—

Muerto, muerto.

Era su culpa, Todo era su culpa, Ya nadie está allí, ya no había Familia Gilbert, Ahora era solo Elena.

Todo era su culpa, todo era su maldita y monumental culpa, no era Jeremy quien le había faltado, era ella, ella se había fallado a sí misma y a Jeremy, y a sus padres y a Jenna, Incluso a Jhon era ella, Ella era la culpable de todo.

"—_Te quiero mucho hermanita—"_

"—_Siempre voy a estar allí para ti.—"_

"—_yo también tengo miedo sabes.—_

—_Tu alejas a los monstruos.—_

—_Siempre para ti jer.—Susurró.— Nadie te hará daño.—"_

Lo siento Jer, Lo siento Tanto.

"—_Nos tenemos el uno al otro.— Dijo Jeremy mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.— Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, Tu cuidas mi espalda, Siempre lo has hecho, Ahora yo puedo cuidar la tuya.—"_

No siempre, Jer, No siempre, He fallado, lo siento Jer, lo siento Mama, He fallado, Me he fallado, Te he Fallado.

"—_Si tu estas allí para él te puedo prometer que él siempre estará allí para ti.—"_

No estuve allí para ti Jer, no estuve, me perdí, no te protegí, no te cuide, fue solo un segundo, pero ya no está mama que lo arregla todo, y yo no estuve allí, así que ahora tú no estás aquí para mí.

Lo siento Jer.

Lo siento tanto.

Se alejó de la pared, Perdida, Estaba perdida, ¿Qué era real? ¿Qué era un sueño? ¿Debería querer despertar? ¿o era el momento de querer quedarse dormida?

Se acercó a Jeremy y Besó su mejilla, inhalando el aire viciado, el aire con olor a muerte, a cadáver, a piel pútrida.

Salió de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa, como todo el día, como las anteriores seis horas.

—Duerme Bien Jer.— Susurró al aire de la noche.— Buenas Noches.—

_Solo duerme, Solo duerme, Solo duerme, Solo está dormido._

Muerto, muerto, muerto, Jeremy Gilbert, Su pequeño Hermano, ahora está muerto.

Para siempre esta vez.

_Siempre…_

_Siempre…_

_Siempre._

_**Fin.**_

_**¿comment?**_

_**¿lo merece?**_


End file.
